


Introductory Offer

by DaisyChainz



Series: Meet the Knights of Ren [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, But he'll try for Ushar, Demi-sexual Trudgen, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Humor, KoR on KoR, M/M, My little serial killer is a complete innocent, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Post TRoKR, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Trudgen isn't super experienced, Trudgen really is kind of clueless, Virgin Ushar, Xeno genitalia, Xenophilia, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Ushar asks Trudgen, who is hardly the randiest person on the Buzzard, to take his virginity. Once Trudgen figures out what Ushar Actually wants, things start to go well for them both.
Relationships: Trudgen/Ushar (Star Wars)
Series: Meet the Knights of Ren [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860607
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Introductory Offer

**Author's Note:**

> The age difference is 24ish (Ushar) and 40ish (Trudgen). Ushar sees Ap'lek (who is more 60ish) as a father figure, but none of the other Knights.

Trudgen sat on his bed, back to the wall. He was surrounded by his collection, all neatly stored in boxes stacked and secured around the room. He called it a collection, but every time he added a piece he was accused by the rest of the Knights of being a hoarder. How could it be a hoard? It was all carefully cataloged and preserved; it was more like a library. Of course, if any of them had ever actually been in one--it was probably just to sack it.

Still, he smiled fondly as he thought of his shipmates. 

He looked up from his book, Poems of War, to a tapping on the wall by his open door. Standing there was Ushar. He was tall, reedy; he barely took up any space in the doorway, yet his head was only inches from grazing the top. His body still had the lankiness of his early twenties; all upwards growth and nothing in mass. If he ever did fill out his frame, he would be massive. 

He stood back just slightly, looking even more reticent than usual. Trudgen leaned to see behind him. He was alone; it was odd seeing the young, half-Sullustan out of Ap'lek's shadow. 

"Yes, Ushar?"

For a moment he thought Ushar might turn silently and leave. There was a long pause, then he finally said "I came to ask you something."

Trudgen waited.

After another long pause Ushar added, "may I come in?"

"Of course. You may sit if you like." He motioned to the end of the bed. There were no chairs, just his stacked boxes. 

Ushar came in slowly, reluctantly. Trudgen couldn't understand why. He knew he wasn't the friendliest one of the group, but neither was he as unwelcoming as Cardo. He gingerly sat, at the very end of the bed. 

Ushar was always quiet, unless someone got him talking about the Shadow. Trudgen had noticed however, his fervor had cooled since Kylo had killed Ren and destroyed The Ren. Trudgen suspected that Ushar's zealotry had been stoked by Ren, for his own purposes.

Even so, he seemed abnormally withdrawn and nervous.

Trudgen went back to reading his book until Ushar was ready to speak.

When he did finally, Trudgen couldn't help but stare for a moment. "I'm sorry, what?"

Ushar took a deep breath, looking very much like he didn't want to have to speak it more than once. But he repeated, "I want you to have sex with me." He was staring intently at his tightly folded hands on his lap. 

Trudgen opened his mouth, but found himself speechless for a moment. Finally, "Why?" He sounded very puzzled, even to his own ears. 

Sounding flummoxed by the question, Ushar blurted out "because I haven't before!" There was a pause, he peeked over his shoulder at Trudgen. "I thought I might like to try it. And I've been having . . . Feelings." He stopped abruptly, still peering at Trudgen, trying to gauge his reaction. 

Placing his book beside him on the bed Trudgen said, "I meant, why with me? Why don't you go see Kuruk or Vicrul? They have sex all the time. I'm sure even Kylo would be glad to help you out."

Ushar shuffled his feet, catching Trudgen's attention and causing him to truly observe his body language for the first time. 

"Kylo's always so busy for Snoke. And I didn't want the other two to laugh at me."

Trudgen sat back. "It's not as though they don't suspect you're a virgin. Kuruk wouldn't laugh. And Vicrul might tease, but he wouldn't actually make fun of you. No one would be cruel about it. And they certainly have plenty of experience. They would make it good for you."

"Kuruk and Vicrul are very rough. At least, they always sound that way from down the hall."

Well, Trudgen certainly couldn't disagree with that, although he suspected they were that way intentionally. "You want someone more gentle?"

Looking embarrassed again, Ushar answered quietly, "yes? I mean, they obviously like it because they, you know. Finish."

Trudgen laughed. "Many times. And very loudly."

Ushar almost relaxed enough to smile. "But maybe not for my first time." Then he added, "asking you was actually Ap'lek's idea."

"Oh. You talked to Ap'lek about this?" Trudgen tried to decide how he felt about the older Knight's endorsement. He was surprised, and a little flattered. Ap'lek was extremely protective of Ushar.

Trudgen pursed his lips and looked at Ushar. "You do know I'm not the most experienced? In fact, it's been quite a while."

Almost jumping up, Ushar stood from the bed. "It's ok if you don't want to. I just, thought I'd ask. I'll go."

"Wait! I didn't say no. I'm just warning you that I may not be the best lover on the ship."

Stopping halfway to the door, Ushar turned and almost smiled again. "I mean, I'm not sure I would know the difference?"

Trudgen laughed again. "All right then, come here."

The almost-smile drained off Ushar's face. "Right now?"

"Did you have other plans?"

"No? I didn't even think about when. I was too nervous about asking you."

"Then come here. Before you lose your nerve." Trudgen threw his legs over the side of the bed. 

Ushar glanced at the door. "Can I close it?" He looked afraid that Trudgen would say no. 

"Some privacy would be nice for this. Go ahead." He watched Ushar take the last steps across the room and reach for the control. The door slid shut. He looked gratefully over his shoulder when Trudgen added, "and lock it." A closed door rarely stopped anyone on board the Buzzard. A locked one didn't always either, but it would give them a little warning. 

Trudgen knew how young and innocent Ushar seemed; he had also seen him do horrible, unspeakable things to the minds of other sentients. Often at the command of Ren, and later Kylo; but he had seen Ushar do these things of his own accord as well, because he had wanted to see if he could, or what would happen if he did. He saw the minds of their enemies as experiments, though he was kinder to those he deemed worthy. The ones who faced him bravely died quickly while those who begged or tried to bribe him, did not. 

And yet, in every other aspect he carried a terrifying innocence with him. Trudgen witnessed it then, as Ushar turned back to him. He could barely meet his eye and he wrung his hands together uncomfortably. 

Trudgen took pity on him, remembering how miserable his first time had been. He had been terrified, and his partner had barely taken the time to do more than just get them both off. It had been terribly unsatisfying, and a good bit of the reason why he hardly ever bothered with sex.

He didn't want that for Ushar. Trudgen pulled his shirt over his head. "Why don't you get undressed." As he folded his shirt and laid it on a nearby box, Ushar still stood awkwardly. 

"Will you help me?"

It seemed an odd request, Trudgen was quite certain Ushar didn't normally need help dressing, but he was feeling indulgent so he stood and approached him. He took the hem of his shirt between his fingers and brought it up slowly, revealing a wiry stomach, chest and arms. Ushar was still skinny, but strong. He took a moment to admire him. 

Trudgen took the shirt and stepped back. "Why don't you take off the rest and get on the bed." He undid his own pants, then realized Ushar hadn't moved. 

Looking uncertain again, Ushar mumbled, "shouldn't we, uh, kiss or something first?"

"Oh. Well, yes. If you like." He eyed the part-Sullastan's mouth. "Have you done that before?" He asked hopefully. Then at least one of them might know how to manage it. 

"No." Said Ushar, miserably. 

"It's all right. Let's try, uh." Trudgen set the shirt aside and stepped up to him. Ushar was slightly taller, so he had to look up a little. His dewflaps were less pronounced than someone without human blood, but the configuration was the same. Trudgen eyed the double flaps. The top stemmed from his nostrils, the lower basically comprised his upper lip. Only his full bottom lip looked kissable in a way Trudgen recognized. 

So, he aimed for the bottom lip, closing his mouth over it. With a gentle pop he kissed it once. That got a smile from Ushar. "That was nice." He said. 

Trudgen smiled back, "it was. But I'm not certain how you can kiss me back. I can use my tongue to . . ."

"You can use your tongue kissing?" Ushar looked fascinated, and a little skeptical. 

"Yes, it's usually where kisses end up going. Maybe we can try that later. Why don't you get on the . . ."

"Can you touch me?" Ushar blurted out.

Trudgen nodded, taking his hand, running his fingers over the scarred knuckles. He pulled him towards the bed. Ushar didn't budge. "Not just that. Like, touch my skin. Feel me." He looked even more uncertain, as on-edge as he had been at first. 

Trudgen finally thought to ask, "where are you getting these ideas? Have you been watching holoporn?"

Ushar drew back slightly, closing in on himself again. "No! I mean, yes? Ap'lek suggested watching those romantic holo-dramas too. But I was too embarrassed to watch any of it. Someone was always walking in on me."

To make up for making him feel self-conscious, Trudgen gently squeezed his hand. "Then where?"

"First with all the talk around the ship about Kylo and Hux, and how to finally get them together. Then I saw two people when we were last on-planet. They were, holding hands. And kissing. One touched the other's face and it was so gentle I thought . . . N-never mind, don't worry about it. Let's just get on with it."

Trudgen felt a tightening in his chest. He finally realized that Ushar didn't want to have sex at all. He wanted someone to make love to him. 

He had probably asked the least romantic person on board to do that. And within the Knights, that was really saying something. 

But he had asked Trudgen. He had asked the person he felt most likely to be able to do right, do well for him. Even Ap'lek thought maybe he could handle it. Trudgen suddenly felt a resolve settle in. This was Ushar's first time. He had asked Trudgen, and Trudgen was going to make it happen for him, just like he wanted it. Even if he was just making it up as he went along. 

Touching. He could do that. 

"No," he said, and Ushar's black eyes met his again. "We should. I think you're right. Touching does make it better. It should be intimate; you should touch me as well." He brushed the backs of his long fingers across his gray cheek. 

Ushar blinked at him for a moment, then hesitantly reached for him. He had big hands, larger than Trudgen's. They settled uneasily on his shoulders.

He shrugged into them, "it's ok." His fingers swept down Ushar's cheek and across his dewflap, to his jaw underneath. Since kissing him on the mouth hadn't gone too well, he instead leaned in and brushed his lips over Ushar's neck.

He was met with a breathy gasp. "Did you like that?" He tried to gauge if he should keep going or not. 

"Yes," was hardly more than a whisper, but it sounded enthusiastic. The hands tightened over his shoulder and Ushar tipped his head back. So Trudgen kept going. 

He mouthed down his neck and across his collar bone. He licked the divet in between, getting another breathy sound. Ushar's fingers dug into his skin. Trudgen ran his hands over his chest. Most of him looked pretty human. Suddenly Trudgen wondered about the rest of him. His own dick unexpectedly took a sudden interest as well. 

He curbed his impatience and took a few minutes to enjoy the feel of Ushar's smooth skin. Other than the mop of black hair on his broad head, he seemed completely hairless. He mouthed his way lower, licking over each nipple and watching them come to attention. Ushar's hands had finally moved from his shoulders and were tangled in his long white hair. Trudgen glanced up at his face, his eyes were squeezed tightly shut and he was working his jaw around his labored breaths. 

Finally, he slid his hands down around his narrow waist and dropped to his knees. They both popped; he hadn't done that in a while either. He slowly undid Ushar's pants and slid them down his thighs. Ushar was hard, larger and thicker than Trudgen was expecting. He laid his open hand over his cloth-covered dick and looked up. 

Ushar was blinking down at him, fingers working against his scalp, breathing so hard he was almost wheezing. 

"What do you want? It will go better if you come first, then you'll last longer in bed."

Ushar nodded, his fingers tightening when Trudgen said 'in bed'.

"How do you want me to do it? I can use my hand or my mouth."

Ushar's eyes widened. "Your mou . . . Your mouth? I mean, I knew you could, I just wasn't expecting you would."

Trudgen couldn't help smiling. "Yes. I think you'll like it." 

When Ushar nodded enthusiastically Trudgen hooked his fingers over his under clothes and maneuvered them down. Then he took a moment to stare. 

Ushar's dick was indeed decently long and thick, with a little curve as it reached for his stomach. The gray from the rest of his skin bled darker as it went, with the tip being pitch black. It was also covered in cilia. "Oh." Said Trudgen.

Ushar stuttered out, "is it ok? I mean, I know I don't look the same as the rest but . . ."

Trudgen shut him up by wrapping a long hand around him. "It's perfect." He breathed out. Ushar gulped loudly. 

The tiny hairs across his dick responded by waving slightly under his touch. As he pulled it away from Ushar's body he also realized there was a peaked ridge running up the length of him. Trudgen made a quick decision. "I'm going to suck you, then I'm going to ride this dick. It's going to feel amazing." He could just imagine how it would feel in his ass. He stroked a few times with his hand, then opened his mouth and took him in, slowly. Ushar made a strangled sound and pulled his hair. 

Trudgen didn't care. This was the most excited he had been about sex in a long time. 

He was very out of practice sucking dick, and he hadn't even done it that much to begin with. But he used his tongue, and his hand, sucked in his cheeks and tried to make it as good for Ushar as he could. It wasn't long before Ushar was making sounds through his nose and starting to shake under his hand. 

He let out a nasal sound and came in Trudgen's mouth. It was more than he could handle and he pulled off and coughed, feeling the fluid run down his chin. He wiped it with his free hand; it was a light green and tasted sweet instead of bitter. He stroked Ushar the rest of the way through it. 

Ushar had moved his hands back to his shoulders, and he was leaning heavily on them. Trudgen looked up at him, watching his long body curve towards him. "How was that?"

Taking a deep breath, Ushar nodded. "Yes. Yes, very good." His eyes were closed tightly. 

Smiling at his handiwork, Trudgen stood. "Come on, lay down. I don't want you to fall."

With a little guidance Trudgen got him onto the bed. He pulled off his boots and the rest of his clothes, then finished undressing himself. As he joined him on the bed, Ushar held out his arms. He laid across him, their chests together. 

They tried kissing again but it ended in laughter. "It's ok." Ushar finally concluded. "I liked the other ways you kissed me, too." Before Trudgen could do anything else, Ushar imitated how Trudgen had mouthed his neck. He hissed in pleasure and wriggled his hips across his belly, rubbing his aching dick against him. 

With a pleased sigh Trudgen sat up and looked behind him. "Hmm." He said. "To be young again. I see you're ready to go again, already."

Ushar nodded. "Yes? It stays like that."

Cocking a white eyebrow, Trudgen looked down his long nose at him. "All the time?"

"Not All the time. Just as long as I need it to."

"Hmm," hummed Trudgen. "That's convenient." He took his own dick in hand and stroked a couple times. "I'm afraid mine isn't nearly as impressive as yours."

Ushar was staring at it, looking interested enough. Trudgen let go, it bounced off Ushar's tight belly with a slapping sound. "Would you like to touch it?"

Still staring, Ushar reached out slowly. "It won't bite." Smiled Trudgen. Ushar smiled back a little shyly, then took him in hand. His eyes shot up to Trudgen's face when he let out a hiss. Looking satisfied once he confirmed it was a noise of pleasure, his grip became more certain, and he stroked him with more confidence. 

Finally, Trudgen had to push him off with a gasp. "Unfortunately," he panted, "I am not able to recover so quickly." He climbed off just enough to reach into a box next to the bed. He was lucky he even had lube. The container was probably almost as old a Ushar.

As he opened himself up he explained what he was doing. Ushar looked fascinated and even more turned on, and watched Trudgen's face closely. Trudgen said, with just a hint of a whine, "you can touch me."

Taking the hint, Ushar reached up and ran a hand over his jaw, spreading his fingers as he dragged them down over his throat and across his chest. He curiously felt over Trudgen's nipples, accidentally causing them to harden. Apparently, he liked that because the next thing he did was pluck them. Trudgen gasped and whined again. He pulled his fingers out with a shiver, shifting enough that he could run some lube over Ushar's dick. He made a muffled sound through his nose again. 

"Hey," said Trudgen, catching his eye when he opened them again. "I want to hear you. The whole ship wants to hear you." Ushar's cheeks turned a duskier color as he blushed. Trudgen caught his cheek with his clean hand. "They make us listen all the time, it's their turn to hear you."

Then he reached back and grabbed Ushar's dick, feeling the cilia reacting against his skin. His breathing picked up as he thought again how that was going to feel against his ass.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." Ushar answered breathlessly. His hips surged up into Trudgen's hand. 

Satisfied with that answer, Trudgen positioned himself and slowly started maneuvering down over Ushar. He moved slowly to allow Ushar, and himself, time to adjust. He hadn't been exaggerating when he said it had been a long time. His eyes rolled back in his head as he felt the cilia playing across his rim. 

Finally he was completely seated. A long whine was coming from Ushar, and his hands were tightly around Trudgen's waist. Wiggling experimentally, Trudgen found it to be a tight, but pleasing fit. He leaned down and ran his mouth up Ushar's neck to his ear. "I'm going to move now." He breathed against him. 

They both let out a long groan at that first stroke. Trudgen reseated himself, his nose still tucked behind Ushar's ear. In turn, he was breathing heavily against Trudgen's neck. He moved again, then again. Finally he settled on a slow pace, trying to not set himself on a collision course to a quick orgasm. It really had been a while. 

Ushar didn't seem to mind. 

Trudgen raised himself up onto his forearms. "You're still being awfully quiet." Ushar made a protesting whine, opening his mouth to get more oxygen. "Guess I'll have to try a little harder." He picked up the pace, paying attention to how close he was. It was difficult with being so full of dick, the cilia grabbing at him going both ways, and the ridge perfectly catching him all throughout his ass.

It was worth it to hear Ushar finally cry out. "Again," murmured Trudgen, changing his rhythm and twisting his hips. 

He was rewarded with an "oh!" Falling from Ushar's mouth. "Yes?" He pressed. "Yes, yes!" Ushar cried out again, his hand tightening, his hips raising up to meet Trudgen.

At that he started to lose control, the feeling of Ushar's dick, listening to him fall apart under him pushing him closer. Trudgen rocked faster, leaning over Ushar's ear to whisper, "I need to see you come apart, I need to hear how I'm making you feel. Are you going to come again?" He pulled back enough to look into Ushar's face. 

His mouth was open, his eyes were hazy and half-closed. As Trudgen watched he tipped his head back, his body rocking with his, a low cry starting to build on his throat. He made a garbled sound, which finally became a yell, "yes, oh yes, yes!" He tensed under Trudgen, his body closing tightly around him, both of them quaking. Trudgen felt himself crest but he kept moving, wanting to keep feeling Ushar's limbs clutching at him, as he milked him dry. He pushed his face against Ushar's neck as he felt his come smearing between them. 

They finally both lay still, puffs of air hitting each other's skin. Ushar's hands released his waist and his arms wrapped around his middle, holding him tightly against him. His fingers absently stroked his back as they both calmed. 

Trudgen tried to wiggle loose once Ushar had allowed his dick to soften. His arms tightened until Trudgen assured him, "I'm getting something to clean up with. I'll be right back, I promise." Ushar made a small sound as he pulled himself free. 

He reached into the box of towels he had for when he could shower with water. He wiped himself off then climbed back on the bed and helped Ushar clean up as well. 

When he turned back from dropping the soiled towel off the bed, Ushar was looking at him with his large eyes. Not wanting to just kick him out of bed, Trudgen laid back down with him. Ushar snuggled back against him and he ended up wrapping his arms around him tightly. 

"Thank you." Murmured Ushar.

"It was my honor; I'm glad you came to me. But you would have been fine with any of the other Knights. Maybe even Cardo." Trudgen thought, as he floated half asleep, that it was actually nice. Ushar was warm, his breathing even and relaxing.

Ushar snorted sleepily. "they always sound like they are having fun, but it just seems so frivolous and empty. I thought you would give me something more."

He tugged him just a little closer as he realized, this moment was something precious added to his collection. 

*** **


End file.
